1. 1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of hospital instrumentation. More particularly, it lies in the field of monitoring the presence or absence of a patient from a bed protected or monitored by this equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, instruments have been provided which monitor the presence or absence of a patient within a bed. Reference has been made to my two U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,179,692 and 4,295,133. I have found in operation of the previous styles of instruments that the nature or character of the alarm signal and control of the delay time between the switching means and the alarm, denoting the presence or absence of the patient in a bed, can be very important.